The IAF ("I Am Fine") 100 infantile apnea monitor is a "non-significant risk device" using a non-impedance repiratory sensor, telemetry and mobile alarm unit (pager) to detect apnea. We hypothesize that the new technology in the IAF100 Monitor will be comparable in the detection of apnea to conventional FDA approved respiratory monitors. The specific aim of this study is to compare the sensitivity and specificity of the IAF 100 infantile apnea monitor to detect true central apnea to a United States legally marketed device, the EdenTec 2000W. Both monitors will be applied to hospitalized infants currently experiencing apnea events, and compared to a reference device, the SensorMedics Repitrace Plus (as the "gold standard" to detect apnea) over a four hour recording period.